Project Title: INTERDISCIPLINARY TRAINING IN CANCER, CAREGIVING AND END-OF-LIFE CARE Primary Investigator: ELLINGTON, LEE A Abstract: This renewal application for a successful T32 training grant awarded in 2013 has the goal of educating and training nurses at the pre- and postdoctoral level to become leaders of interdisciplinary team science in cancer, caregiving and end-of-life care. The three foci of our renewal application pose daunting problems for health care and demand action from the next generation of scientists and clinicians to innovate change across the care continuum for patients and families. We propose to build upon the strengths of the current T32 to train a cadre of nurse investigators using a unique training delivery approach. The Utah Model of live-interactive video distance education has been nationally recognized for innovation and educational access and provides a successful and sustainable platform for our training program. In the current T32 program, we have demonstrated that we can successfully extend and expand the Utah Model from our well- established PhD program to intensive postdoctoral research training. Our training program is uniquely positioned to attract a strong and diverse pool of nurses who are unable to relocate but want to pursue an investigative career in cancer, caregiving and end-of-life care. This T32 proposes to prepare eight predoctoral and eight postdoctoral nurse scientist trainees over the next five years. Each trainee will participate in a two- year training program consisting of a combination of mentored research and career development training, seminars, journal club, intensives in innovation, trainee interest groups, visiting scholars, conference-based learning, and course work. These nursing scientists will gain the knowledge, expertise, and leadership skills to lead innovative programs of research that will ultimately affect individuals with cancer, other chronic or life- limiting illnesses and their families. The renewal application focuses on training and research in the domains of cancer, caregiving and end of life aligning with the National Institute of Nursing Research priorities for the health of our nation. Program objectives are to: 1) engage trainees in state of the science knowledge and stimulate innovative thinking that addresses key research questions in the three domains; 2) prepare trainees to conduct research using rigorous methodological skills and sophisticated analytics to support innovative designs that advance the science; 3) to provide trainees with the requisite skills and experiences in successful grant writing, publications and presentations that lead to high impact dissemination, translation, and implementation of research findings to improve clinical practice and community health; and 4) mentor trainees to become leaders of interdisciplinary science teams and influencers of research and health policy in cancer, caregiving, and end-of-life care.